


dead like you

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, ale w sumie i tak jest głównym elementem historii, amami to przyjaciel irumy, kiibo jest tylko wspominany, virtual reality au, wspominana jest też depresja i ogólne problemy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Czy tutaj, czy w grze, jedna rzecz nigdy się nie zmieniała: Iruma Miu była sama.





	dead like you

_Loving you forever can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on _

 

Miu zamknęła oczy i pogrążyła się w krzyku tłumów, tłumów, które uwielbiały każdy możliwy element jej istnienia; przygryzła wargę i wsłuchiwała się we wrzask, w hałas, w przerażające połączenie dźwięków i czynów. Nie wiedziała w końcu nawet, gdzie jest _—_ _czy to znowu Himiko płacze, czy to jeszcze nie ona_ — w końcu nie zauważa nawet kiedy otwiera oczy i patrzy na ekran, obserwuje, jak Kiibo powoli ściąga z jej twarzy gogle, dzięki którym przenosili się do symulacji. Kamera zmienia się na tą, która była w jego oczach i Iruma widzi swoją twarz; widzi szeroko otwarte oczy, usta szukające sposobu, żeby złapać powietrze i jej dłonie, jej własne dłonie, zaciśnięte na niewidzialnym _papierze toaletowym._

Rantaro, siedzący po jej lewej, wzdycha. Robił tak za każdym razem, gdy znajdowali ciało — zaczynał ją powoli irytować, ale nikt nie chciał obok niej siedzieć, tak trafiła pomiędzy Rantaro i pieprzoną Kirumi, która przynajmniej siedziała przez cały czas cicho. Nawet teraz, obserwując, jak Kiibo potrząsa jej ciałem, a Maki siłą go od niej odsuwa, Kirumi milczy. _Wszyscy milczą._ Nikt nie płacze, tak, jak było w przypadku innych, nikt nie żałuje tego, że Gonta ją zabił. Iruma Miu jest martwa i w tym pieprzony pięćdziesiątym trzecim sezonie Danganronpy, i tutaj, w prawdziwym świecie.

Chce odetchnąć, ale nie daje rady — ból w jej płucach jest porażający, nigdy nie odchodzi. Miu dusi się ciągle, czasami bardziej, ale zawsze jest jej ciężko oddychać. Terapeuta powiedział jej, że tylko tak jej się wydaje, że tak naprawdę nie jest, ale Iruma wie, że ten człowiek nie ma racji. Oni wszyscy pracują dla ludzi, którzy spowodowali, że zginęła, jak ma im zaufać?

Miu nawet nie wie, kiedy zrywa się na nogi i bez słowa kieruje się w lewo, w stronę wyjścia z pokoju konferencyjnego. Zgodzili się, żeby obejrzeć to wszystko razem, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że Iruma musi obietnicy dotrzymać. Nim więc głos Kaede — która jako jedyna zaczęła ją wołać — dociera do jej mózgu, Iruma zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i ucieka w lewo, jak najszybciej, tak, żeby nikt nie mógł jej złapać.

Nogi tak naprawdę same ją niosą do pokoju na czwartym piętrze przybytku, który miał na celu rehabilitacje ich po szkodach, jakie wydarzyły się w grze. _Szkodach._ Te pieprzone potwory śmiały mówić jej, że wyleczą ją z tego, że umarła.

Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, gdzie nadal znajduje się szesnaście łusek (co to za gówniana nazwa?), które łączyły ich z symulacją, nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Nikogo już nie obchodzi, że tutaj jest — na początku próbowali zabronić jej przychodzenie tutaj, ale w końcu ją zignorowali, jako że i tak nie mogła zrobić nikomu nic złego. Z szesnastu miejsc, trzynaście jest wolnych — pozostała jedynie trójka, której nadal nie udało się wybudzić z symulacji. Czasami się tak zdarza, prawda? Rantaro im powiedział, że jednej dziewczyny z jego wcześniejszej gry nigdy nie zdołali ponownie _ożywić_ , bo jej mózg został kompletnie zniszczony. Miu nawet nie miała ochoty dochodzić, kto i jak to zrobił, bo takie coś i tak nie miało nic na celu. Iruma nie pamiętała wcześniejszych sezonów, nie chciała ich pamiętać.

Pod numerem piątym znajduje się Tsumugi; pieprzona Shirogane, która urządziła tę całą grę pod siebie. Mimo że wszyscy byli na nią wyraźnie wściekli, Miu nie miała wobec niej zbyt wiele problemów, jako że czterooczna i tak jej nigdy nic nie zrobiła. Działała czy nie działała z Monokumą, Irumie nigdy nic nie zrobiła.

Na chwilę zatrzymała się przed jedenastką i wystawiła w stronę nieprzytomnego ciała Oumy środkowy palec. _Jebaniec._ Tak, Kokichi mógłby nigdy się nie budzić, Miu nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Nie, lepiej, żeby się obudził i skończył jako kompletne warzywo — niech cierpi całe życie, tylko po to, żeby umrzeć w kompletnej samotności. Miu czasami życzyła mu, żeby to ktoś jego udusił pieprzonym papierem toaletowym, ale w tym świecie było to chyba stosunkowo niemożliwe.

Iruma w końcu dociera do ostatniej komory, z numerem szesnastym. Jest inna, niż wszystkie — nie ma żadnych super spraw, które zapewniają podstawowe potrzeby ludzkie. Nie ma w ogóle nic, to zwykłe podłączenie do symulacji. W końcu, czego więcej może potrzebować robot?

Nic nie mówiąc, siada na krześle, które zawsze stoi przy komorze Kiibo. Wcześniej siedziała na ziemi, ale jakiś lekarz chyba zaczął czuć się głupio, bo gdy raz tutaj trafiła, krzesło już na nią czekało. Wcześniej wszyscy na nią wrzeszczeli i próbowali ją stąd wywalić, teraz kompletnie ignorowali jej istnienie, tak Iruma nawet nie wiedziała, co jest w tym przypadku lepsze. Siedzenie przy Kiibo w jakiś dziwny sposób sprawiało, że nie chciała dłużej próbować zamordować połowy osób z jej klasy.

Kiedy obudziła się jakoś miesiąc temu, była w ogóle w szoku, że Kiibo naprawdę jest na tym świecie. Szybko przyszła rzeczywistość — ludzie, którzy tłumaczyli jej godzinami, dlaczego przywrócenie go do stanu z gry jest praktycznie niemożliwe. Tutaj nawet nie chodziło o zniszczenie jego ciała — został _wykasowany._ Kompletnie wykasowany, odłączony od swojego ciała. Mogli wsadzić w niego nowe AI, nazwać go Kiibo, nauczyć go dokładnie tego samego, ale nadal to nie byłby _prawdziwy_ Kiibo. To byłaby jego podróbka, pozbawiona wspomnień oryginału, pozbawiona uczuć, jakie robot zdążył już wykształcić.

Miu oparła się na szkle, które oddzielało ją od ciała Kiibo i przysunęła do niego twarz, opierając na nim podbródek. Jeden z lekarzy, który monitorował właśnie stan Kokichiego, spojrzał na nią ostro, ale nie skomentował tego, ani nie zmusił jej do odsunięcia się.

— Kiibo — szepcze do siebie, sunąc dłońmi po zimnej barierze. — Nienawidzę cię — powiedziała jeszcze ciszej, mocniej napierając na szkło.

_Chciała, żeby nigdy się nie obudził._

Żeby nie wrócił. Nigdy. Nie za tydzień, nie za miesiąc, nie za rok, nie za sto lat. Żeby na zawsze pozostał tylko zimną skorupą po czymś, co mogło tam istnieć, ale ludzie to zepsuli. Iruma nienawidziła go za tak wiele rzeczy — za to, że był tak wielkim głupkiem, za to, że był tak bardzo fascynujący, za to, że był jedyną osobą, która chciała spędzać z nią czas, za to, że jako jedyny przejął się tym, że zdechła jak parszywa kurwa, którą przez całą grę była.

Drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się z trzaskiem i Miu przez moment miała nadzieje, że ktoś po nią przybiegł; może Rantaro, w końcu często rozmawiali w bardziej neutralnym aspekcie, może Tenko, która nadal starała się przyjaźnić ze wszystkimi dziewczynami, może nawet pieprzona idealna Kaede, którą wszyscy kochali--

Doktor zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Miu została sama.

Chociaż, Miu zawsze była sama — tutaj i tam, zawsze.

 

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is like a melody  
It won't leave my head_

 

— Jesteś czwarta w rankingu popularności.

Miu uśmiecha się szeroko i uderza dłonią o stół.

— Ba, co w tym dziwnego! — krzyczy zadowolona. Szybko się jednak uspokaja i powraca do swojego śniadania. — Który jesteś ty?

Rantaro przygryza delikatnie wargę (jest jakoś nienaturalnie przystojny, Miu nadal to drażniło) i przez moment coś przewija na swoim telefonie, nim nagle gwiżdze, wyraźnie zadowolony z wyniku.

— Szósty. — Patrzy na Miu i uśmiecha się w ten charakterystyczny tylko dla siebie sposób. — Ostatnim razem byłem pierwszy.

— Pierdolisz!

Wspomnienia charakterów, które niby odeszły, nigdy nie wróciły; Miu z drugiej strony nigdy szczególnie nie wierzyła w tę gadkę, że mieli w ogóle do czegokolwiek wracać. Jasne, może ich charaktery zostały mocniej zakrzywione, ale z reguły wszyscy byli tak samo nienormalni, jak w czasie kręcenia i nikt nawet nie wykazywał żadnych _sugestii,_ że czują jakąś zmianę. Może kłamali, kto wie? Od kiedy Ouma się obudził, wszyscy chodzili jacyś bardziej przytłoczeni, tym bardziej, kiedy Kaito prawie wyrwał mu język, żeby Kokichi powiedział im wszystkim o swoich prawdziwych zamiarach.

Miu nadal miała nadzieje, że ktoś go zabije — przykładowo Kiyo, skoro miał wspomnienia o zamordowaniu prawie setki kobiet, tak jeden chłopak tą czy we w tą nie powinien być problemem. Albo Tenko, niech rzuci go przez pokój i złamie mu kark, czy cokolwiek w tym stylu.

Irumę przez moment kusi, żeby zapytać, który jest Ouma, ale rezygnuje z tego. Szaleńcy jak on zawsze byli kochani przez media, tak pewnie jest w pierwszej trójce — co osobiście Miu nie przeszkadzało, ale nie chciała zdecydowanie tego potwierdzać. Zamiast tego, przez moment milczy, wpatrzona w owsiankę, którą zrobiła jej Kirumi. Jest dobra, za dobra.

— Który jest Kiibo? — pyta w końcu, a jej głos jest odrobinę bardziej pusty, niż chciałaby żeby był.

— Siódmy, tuż za mną.

Miu czuje się z tą informacją dziwnie; nawet kiedy Rantaro w końcu wychodzi z jadalni, tłumacząc się tym, że ma coś ważnego do załatwienia ( _ona i tak wie, że Amami dobiera się_ _w każdej wolnej chwili_ _do majtek Akamatsu_ ), nadal nie może przestać o tym myśleć. To głupie, że Kiibo jest za Rantaro — Rantaro, który zginął jako pierwszy, kontra on, Kiibo, który ostatecznie sprawił, że przezwyciężyli całą grę. Z drugiej strony, za nim samym była nadal dziewiątka innych uczniów. Kto był pomiędzy nią i Rantaro? W pierwszej trójce definitywnie był Shuuichi i Ouma, ale nie potrafiła też odgadnąć trzeciej osoby.

Przez moment kusi ją, żeby wziąć swój własny telefon do ręki i sprawdzić cały ranking, nim przypomina sobie, że rozwaliła go w pierwszym tygodniu, jak tylko go dostała. To idiotyczne, że stali się teraz maskotkami, o które wszyscy dbali — sponsorzy przysyłali im różne gówna, od telefonów i ciuchów, przez luksusowe wyposażenia ich pokoi, aż do pieprzonego _fortepianu_ , który został tutaj przytargany statkiem i wsadzony przez okno do pokoju Kaede.

To wcale nie tak, że mogła iść do innych i zapytać o to. Nikt z nią nadal szczególnie nie gadał; a Gontę, który chciał ciągle z Miu rozmawiać, skutecznie ignorowała od obudzenia się. Jasne, Kaede zawsze wymieniała z nią parę uwag; Kirumi robiła to, co tylko Miu chciała, ale robiła to w ciszy; Ouma nie odpuszczał jej nic, nie byłby inaczej tak wielkim złamasem. Co ciekawe, Kaito raz próbował z nią pogadać, ale kiedy zaczęła wyzywać, ostatecznie się obraził i tak jak wszyscy — ignorował ją. Cóż, został Rantaro, ale on był z reguły po prostu dziwny, tak więc obecność Miu wcale mu nie przeszkadzała.

Nie żeby to ją ruszało. Nie obchodziło ją to, czy ją lubią, czy nienawidzą; nigdy w sumie się tym nie interesowała. Nawet teraz, kiedy pięćdziesiąty trzeci sezon pobił rekordy oglądalności na całym świecie, a Miu dostawała prezenty warte miliony, nieszczególnie obchodziła ją jej sława. Usunęła wszystkie konta społecznościowe tak szybko, jak tylko je założyła; odcięła się od internetu w każdy możliwy sposób, niszcząc telefony i rozkładając wszystkie nowe komputery i laptopy, jakie dostawała na części; nawet konsolę z telewizorem oddała Rantaro, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że w sumie chciałby coś takiego mieć.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wyszła z jadalni i zaczęła bez celu krążyć po placówce. To było jej ostatnie hobby — nadal mieli zabronione opuszczanie terenu z powodu traum i problemów zdrowotnych, codziennie też odbywali terapię, więc musieli mieć psychiatrów pod ręką. Miu próbowała przekonać kobietę odpowiedzialną za nią za przypisanie jej jakiś ostrych leków z powodu depresji, ale została wyśmiana i zostawili jej tylko jakieś kiepskie tabletki, które miała brać codziennie, żeby przestała mieć koszmary. Tak jak wszystkim — śniła jej się śmierć, śnił się ból, śniły się te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy.

Oczywiście, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji Miu spuściła wszystkie tabletki w koszu i podmieniła je pudrowymi cukierkami, które wcześniej ukradła Himiko. Sny były straszne — śniła o tym, że nie może oddychać, o bólu, o uczuciu, że jej głowa zostaje wyrwana — ale nadal nie były takie zawsze. Czasami powtarzała w głowię scenę w kasynie, albo swoje podekscytowanie na temat magicznego przedstawienia Angie i Himiko, często też powtarzała od nowa wszystkie noce i dnie z Kiibo, jakie spędzili, dodając mu jakieś ciekawe ulepszenia.

Tego brakowało jej chyba najbardziej — bawienia się wszystkimi czujnikami robota, który opowiadał jej o tak wielu sprawach i zawsze odnosił się do niej z prostym _szacunkiem_ , zafascynowany jak dziecko tym, co mu robiła. To było miłe — Miu sama nigdy nie bawiła się w tworzenie sztucznej inteligencji (mogła tworzyć ciało, ale inteligentny robot, który zachowuje się jak człowiek, był raczej czymś, co tworzyli komputerowcy), ale nawet teraz palce ją po prostu piekły, żeby znaleźć możliwość na stworzenie czegoś, co będzie chciało z nią gadać.

Miu zatrzymuje się nagle za jednym z zakrętów i krzywi się paskudnie. Kaito i Maki wydawali się zawsze czaić po kątach całej placówki, zazwyczaj z Saiharą, ale pewnie i oni od czasu do czasu chcieli mieć parę chwil samotności. Iruma obudziła się prawie równo z Momotą, tak widziała, jak mała panienka morderczyni wita go tak wylewnie, że przez moment sama Miu zastanawiała się, czy wszystko ma okej z głową.

Nie robili nic szczególnego — po prostu stali, rozmawiając o czymś tak cicho, że oddalona o parę metrów Miu kompletnie nic nie słyszała. Sama jednak prychnęła i położyła dłonie na swoich biodrach, patrząc na nich z zażenowaniem. Momota zobaczył ją pierwszy i odsunął się o krok od Harukawy, patrząc na Irumę pytająco. _Oczywiście, że wszyscy patrzyli na nią w taki sam sposób._ To było idiotyczne, bo oczekiwali od niej czegoś, tak, jakby każda rozmowa z nią _musiała_ mieć konkretny cel.

Podchodzi bliżej, rzucając przy tym Maki długie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna miała minę jak zawsze — jakby szykowała się do ucięcia Miu głowy, gdy ta tylko powie słowo lub dwa za dużo. Była zdecydowanie zbyt nerwowa, cóż.

— Czego chcesz? — pyta w końcu Kaito, a jego głos lekko drży.

 _Wyjątkowo_ mocno irytował się komentarzami Irumy, Angie też sprawiała, że Momota cały drżał. Cóż, ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu, Ouma nie był już najbardziej znienawidzoną przez Kaito postacią — może dlatego, że roztrzaskał mu ciało prasą. Nie zabił jednak ani Miu, ani Angie, ani nawet Kiyo (ale kto w ogóle tutaj nie denerwował się przy Kiyo?), tak nie miał problemu w traktowaniu ich jak potencjalnych wrogów.

W końcu wzrusza ramionami i przeciska się między nimi, a Kaito wzdycha, odsuwając się od Maki jeszcze bardziej. Miu chciała po prostu odejść — osobiście miała ich kompletnie gdzieś — ale Maki zawołała jej imię, tak więc zatrzymała się w miejscu, nie odwracając się do nich.

— Idziesz do Kiibo?

Czy to był ich jakiś cel, żeby sprawić, żeby trafił ją szlag? Czemu ludzie w ogóle o to ciągle pytali? _Oczywiście_ , że szła do Kiibo. Nikt więcej nie chciał z nią spędzać czasu, nawet jeżeli sam robot był dosyć słabym towarzyszem.

— Nie wiem — kłamie. — Potrzebujesz czegoś, zakrwawione rączki?

Maki znowu głośno wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

— Nie — mówi nieco chłodniej. — Pamiętaj, że masz zjawić się na terapii.

 _To było kurwa idiotyczne._ Miu nawet nie wierzyła, że ci _pierdoleni członkowie_ Team Danganronpa naprawdę połączyli ją w parę z Maki w zajęciach wspólnych, czy jakkolwiek to gówno się nazywało. Do tego, wyrazili wyraźną ochotę, że gdy zaczną już oficjalnie promować w mediach, Maki i Miu, ewentualnie razem z Kaede, miały robić za główne _dziewczyny_ w tym sezonie, czy jakkolwiek miało to się nazywać. Iruma spędziła cztery dni, przechodząc pierwsze dwie gry z Danganronpy, tak więc delikatnie rozumiała pewne promocję, jeżeli chodziło o postacie; w pierwszej części była płaska panienka detektyw, durna pływaczka i skrzecząca idolka, w drugiej ta rola trafiła na barki jebniętej księżniczki, nudnej graczki i podróby durnej pływaczki, tym razem jednak nieco bardziej durnej i agresywnej. Zawsze trafiał się ten sam schemat — inteligentna dziewczyna, którą pewnie byłaby w tym przypadku Maki, główna ukochana fanów, czyli Kaede i ta durna, cycata dziewczyna — Miu.

Teoretycznie nie chciała się na to zgodzić, ale obiecali jej o wiele więcej pieniędzy, niż mogła najpewniej zebrać przez pół swojego życia, tak cóż. W każdym razie — Maki została również przydzielona, specjalnie lub nie, jako partner w zajęciach Miu. Obie miały niby podobny problem; były zbyt agresywne, a ukrywały zbyt wiele pozytywnych emocji. Tak, jakby Irumę w ogóle obchodziło, co myślą o niej inni ludzie.

— Mhm — mruczy i prędko, nim znowu zdążyli ją powstrzymać, zniknęła za kolejnym zakrętem.

Cóż, Miu trafiła już bez problemu do pokoju z łuskami (gdzie tylko dwie były jeszcze pewne), tylko po to, żeby trafić tam na jeszcze większy problem. Ouma akurat wychodził — _co ten kastrat tutaj robił_ — ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Irumie zrobiło się niedobrze. Kiedy Gonta ją dusił, widziała jego oczy — _nie Gokuhary_ — ale jego, Kokichiego, jego durny uśmiech i strach, który i tak miał w oczach.

Ouma zatrzymuje się w miejscu i wpatrują się tak w siebie, w kompletnej ciszy. Iruma ma wiele pytań — przede wszystkim, co ta mała aborcja tutaj robiła, dlaczego w ogóle wpuścili go do pokoju, gdzie jest Tsumugi i Kiibo. Mimo wszystko to było wręcz idiotyczne, kiedy znowu zdała sobie sprawę, że Kokichiego traktowali lepiej od niej; podobno okazał _skruchę_ i _wiedział, co robił źle_ i _nie był wcale zły._

Cóż, to zdecydowanie były jego kolejne, słabe kłamstwa.

— Powinieneś pozostać martwy — syczy w końcu, a Ouma uśmiecha się do niej niewinnie. Był jak dziecko. Opętane dziecko z horroru, ale nadal dziecko.

— Ty też — odpowiada, a jego głos jest o wiele spokojniejszy, chłodny. — Zdechła, mordercza dziwka.

Miu przez moment chce mu odpowiedzieć, ale jego słowa tną jak ostrze; zagryza więc wargi i odwraca się, odchodząc z dumą, jak zawsze. Nawet jeżeli oczy ją pieką, a broda zaczyna drżeć jak dla małego dziecka, tak Iruma Miu nigdy nie pokazuje swoim wrogom, że coś ją boli. W jej głowie zatliła się jednak malutka żarówka, która rytmicznie zaczęła jej powtarzać _„tak, może lepiej, żebyś pozostała martwa”._

  
_Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead _

 

Tsumugi obudziła się tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, ale nadszedł kolejny rok, nadszedł luty i w końcu przyszedł też marzec, a technicy rozkładali ręce za każdym razem, jak Miu pytała, jak idą postępy w sprawie odzyskania danych Kiibo. Trafiała ją jasna cholera za każdym razem, gdy tak robili, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła nic z tym zrobić — jakkolwiek w pracach przy komputerze nie było raczej nic trudnego, tak z drugiej strony nie miała tak wielkich umiejętności, żeby móc odzyskać dane i przy tym niczego nie zepsuć. Przydałby się tutaj jakiś dobry programista, ale Kiibo został zostawiony na pastwę idiotów.

— Ty i Saihara to _najlepsza_ para w całej grze — przeczytała na głos, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ekran swojego telefonu.

Wkurzyli się w końcu na nią; zabronili jej niszczyć wszystkie telefony i laptopy, kazali wznowić przynajmniej Twittera, zmusili ją do wstawiania paru rzeczy dziennie, tak, żeby jej _fani_ mieli do niej dostęp. To było idiotyczne — Miu nigdy nie chciała mieć fanów, dlaczego więc miała utrzymywać z nimi jakikolwiek dostęp? Cóż, nie była jednak tak uparta jak Harukawa, która codziennie wysyłała tam jedną kropkę. I tak w kółko, a mimo tego dostawała trzy razy więcej serduszek niż taka Himiko.

Ludzie często do nich pisali. Wysyłali im screeny z rozgrywki, pokazując swoje ulubione momenty; tak, jakby Miu nie miała dosyć oglądania jakiś durnych scen z rozpraw, kiedy ona i Ouma sobie dokuczali, albo przyglądania się fotografiom, gdzie biegała po dziedzińcu w samej bieliźnie. Tworzyli z nimi rysunki, opowiadali, kogo uwielbiają. Miu z jakiegoś powodu była parowana z Saiharą — przy tym sam Saihara był wiecznie parowany z Kokichim lub Kaede.

Co za gówno. Chciała czasami sięgnąć po telefon i odpisać spryciarzom, którzy robili jakieś idiotyczne _fanarty_ (czy jakkolwiek to nazywali) z nią i z Saiharą, albo z nią i Oumą; albo cholera, kto tworzył te rzeczy, gdzie parowali Himiko z Kokichim? Jedyne, co ich łączyło przez całą grę to to, że byli niscy i Ouma doprowadził lolitkę parę razy do histerii.

Wszyscy wydawali się irytować za to na Kaede i Rantaro. To nie była tajemnica, że bardzo szybko się ze sobą związali — może w grze wcale nie skończyło się to dobrze, tak w realnym życiu tworzyli kompletnie normalną parę. Miu nie chciała się nawet do tego przyznać, ale im więcej czasu spędzała z Amamim, tak wizja jego z Akamatsu jakoś rosła w jej głowie, stawała się bardziej ciepła. Rantaro nie był zły, był w końcu jedną z niewielu osób, która wyciągnęła do Miu rękę.

— Nie czytaj tego — słyszy przy uchu i wspominany Amami zjawia się tuż za nią, wyciągając jej telefon z dłoni.

Miu próbowała zaprotestować, ale Rantaro kręci głową i odkłada jej telefon na stolik. Siedzieli w bibliotece — zazwyczaj było tutaj stosunkowo pusto i cicho, tak nikt im też nie zawracał głowy. Może było w tym coś więcej; Iruma nie lubiła tego zauważać, ale towarzystwo większości jej _przyjaciół_ (to było tak zabawne słowo) raczej ją drażniło.

Amami zakłada włosy na ucho i wraca na swoje krzesło.

— To syf. Wszystko, co piszą ci ludzie to jeden wielki syf.

Cóż, jeżeli ktoś miałby się na tym znać, tak na pewno byłby to Amami. Nawet teraz ludzie pewnie wysyłali mu groźby śmierci ( _bo to nie tak, że umarł już jeden raz_ ), wściekli na to, że Kaede nigdy nie skończyła w ramionach pana detektywa. Miu czasami miała wrażenie, że większość dziewczyn (no, może nie licząc Maki) były uwielbiane przede wszystkim w towarzystwie Saihary, co irytowało nawet samego Shuuichiego.

To wcale nie tak, że byli jednak ludźmi — byli _postaciami._ Ich rodziny się z nimi nie kontaktowały, a nawet jeżeli ich osobowości i tożsamości były prawdziwe, tak ich talenty były marnym dodatkiem, które zlikwidowały w nich część, która sprawiała, że zasługiwali na traktowanie ich jak prawdziwych. Iruma Miu była tylko charakterem z telewizji, którą pokochali mężczyźni i jakieś dziwne nastolatki; ludzie chwalili jej aspekty fizyczne, prosili, żeby wysyłała jakieś bardziej erotyczne zdjęcia, w końcu całe jej istnienie w pięćdziesiątym trzecim sezonie ograniczyło się do bycia erotyczną zabawką publiczności.

Nikt nie mówił o tym, co stworzyła; nikt nie mówił o tym, jak nawet po śmierci sprawiła, że Ouma prawie pokonał Monokumę; nikt nie wspominał o tym, ile razy pomogła Kiibo; nikt nie wspominał o tym, że odgadła dwóch z trzech morderców na samym początku rozprawy, ale to reszta nie chciała jej słuchać. Ona była kompletnie kimś innym niż Iruma, którą pokochało tylu ludzi.

— Wiem — odpowiada w końcu — to raczej oczywiste, tak?

Jej głos drży, a Miu naprawdę nie ma ochoty nawet próbować udawać swojego naturalnego tonu głosu — genialnej i pięknej dziewczyny, w którą nikt i tak nie wierzył. Była _żartem_. Nawet jej geniusz był potraktowany jako element humorystyczny, więc po co miała nadal się nim szczycić?

Amami westchnął, wyraźnie w pewien sposób rozumiejąc, co tak trzęsie Miu.

Nie mógł jej jednak pomóc, nikt nie mógł jej w żaden sposób pomóc. Nawet jeżeli chciał, nawet jeżeliby spróbował, nic by to nie dało; Rantaro kiwa więc powoli głową i wraca do swojej książki, a jego głowa wręcz kipi od wyrzutów sumienia, ale Miu także udaje, że tego nie widzi.

Tej nocy — tak jak wcześniejszej i wcześniejszej, i wcześniejszej, i wcześniejszej, i wszystkich od paru miesięcy — znowu trafia do pokoju Kiibo. Od kiedy Tsumugi się obudziła, posprzątali całe pomieszczenie i zostawili tu tylko robota oraz aparaturę, która była odpowiedzialna za stworzenie _super realnej fikcji_ , czy jakkolwiek Shirogane to nazwała. Miu to nie obchodzi, nie obchodzi jej to wszystko, co się stało i co się stanie; mimo wszystko, nadal jest samotna.

I nigdy nie przestanie być, mówiąc szczerze. Jej lekarka przypisywała jej coraz nowe leki na depresje, ale Miu nie miała depresji; to, co odczuwała, nie było nawet temu bliskie. Nie czuła się wcale pusta, nie miała ochoty płakać, nie miała myśli samobójczych — i czasami żałowała, że ich nie ma — była po prostu sama. Gdy wszyscy mieli kogoś dla siebie, tak obudzona nadal została tylko piętnastka z nich; _osoba, która mogła pomóc Miu, nigdy nie miała się w końcu obudzić._

To nie tak, że Iruma o tym nie wiedziała, oczywiście. Technicy nie przychodzili często, nie pracowali długo, nie mówili nic nowego, a przy tym ich kłamstwa były obudowane w wielkie otoczki, kiedy starali się uspokoić jej, powoli histeryczne, wymagania. Wszyscy już odpuścili, mówiąc szczerze — nawet Saihara przestał przychodzić częściej, niż raz na dwa tygodnie, a z osobami odpowiedzialnymi za Kiibo nie rozmawiał już w ogóle. Iruma miała mu to za złe; nawet jeżeli ze sobą o tym nie rozmawiali, czuła, że ma pod pewnym względem kogoś, kto pragnął tego samego co ona. Shuuichi — jak wszyscy — ruszył jednak do przodu, żyjąc, mimo że większość z nich naprawdę nie potrafiła dłużej żyć. Jedynie Miu została tutaj, sama, w ciemności, w swojej nocnej koszuli i z włosami związanymi w kucyk.

Uderza dłonią w szkło, zafascynowana tym, że nie pęka. Nie mogła oczywiście jej otworzyć, zamek był zablokowany, więc nie miała żadnej szansy, żeby dostać się do ciała Kiibo — bo to nie był już Kiibo, od miesięcy. Chciała dotknąć jego zimnych policzków i ciepłych dłoni ( _jakim cudem roboty mogły mieć ciepłe dłonie?_ ), ale cóż, mówiło się trudno.

Miu chwyta kable podłączone do komory, w której siedział Kiibo i jednym sprawnym ruchem je wyrywa, powodując, że uruchamia głośny i piskliwy alarm. Iruma ignoruje to i wyrywa wszystkie inne kable; i nieważne było, że minęło ledwie trzydzieści sekund, nim ktoś zjawił się tutaj i odciągnął ją od łuski.

Kiibo i tak był już od dawna martwy.

 

_(dead like you)_

**Author's Note:**

> Nadal nie potrafię uwierzyć, że Miu jest jedyną żeńską postacią w całym uniwersum Danganronpy, przy której śmierci tak płakałam. Nawet nie wiem, co mnie tak do niej przyciągnęło; najbardziej niegrzeczna z postaci, a przy tym wywołująca u mnie tak mocne emocje. Mam jakieś głupie przeczucie, że mimo wszystko to nadal jedna z tych niezrozumiałych osób, niż bardziej głupich i skierowanych jedynie na bycie tą "typową idiotką w Danganronpie".  
> Nie wiem, nadal mam wrażenie, że gdyby to wszystko było symulacją, Miu skończyłaby w najgorszym stanie psychicznym. Plus, nadal tkwię mocno przy headcanonie, że ona i Rantaro mogliby być bliskimi przyjaciółmi, po prostu jakoś to tutaj pasuje.


End file.
